The present invention relates to a pulse width modulation signal generation circuit together with a data line drive circuit, an electro-optical device, and an electronic instrument using the same.
An electro-optical device makes it possible to provide an image display with a wider range of colors, by increasing grayscale. Known grayscale display methods that enable such an image display include a frame modulation method (frame rate modulation, abbreviated to FRM herein) and a pulse-width modulation method (abbreviated to PWM herein).
FRM enables the effective display of two or more grayscales by variations in time-averaged effective voltages obtained by switching two grayscales on or off appropriately in frame units over a plurality of frames.
With PWM, grayscale display can be done by a voltage drive with pulse widths corresponding to the desired grayscale value, for each frame.